


Suite Supervision

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stripping, banquet night, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Chris decides to stop by at the suite Yuuri is staying at before a competition and decides to give him a couple of drinks. Yuri gets super drunk and decides to recreate the banquet night. Yurio finds out and decides to tell Victor, who is not pleased by the news.





	Suite Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend so sorry if it's bad! It's a little all over the place, but I hope you enjoy!

Chris and Yuri were staying a hotel suite in France before the Tropheé de France. Yurio and JJ were also there but were far away from the two. Victor was participating Cup of China and so was Phichit, so they were not with them. Every second apart from Victor made Yuri a little anxious, but he knew Victor was always with him even though they were apart. Yuri opened the door to his suite and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath. The competition was in two days. The walls came crashing in on him. What if I fall? What if I start late? Yuri grabbed his phone and texted Victor. No response. He began to talk to himself, “I’m so stupid. He’s probably asleep right now…” Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. “Yuri~! C’mon let’s have some fun before the competition tomorrow! I brought drinks~!”

  
Yuri could recognize that voice anywhere. “Chris I’m really not in the mood for drinking…” Chris refused to leave and knocked on the door again, “Come on! Just a little sip.” Maybe a little drink wouldn’t hurt. “Alright, give me a second.” Yuri walked over to the door and opened it. Chris welcomed him with drinks and cups in hand. “Want some?” Yuri was hesitant, “I- uh really don’t think I should…” Drinking again? He couldn’t really be that dumb. He knew what he did when he was drunk, so the last thing he wanted to do was get drunk. “Oh come on Yuri, I know how much you love your drinks. Your first Grand Prix Final after party was such a blast!” Yuri shook his head. “I wish I could forget it…” he murmured. Chris threw his arms around him, “Why would you want to forget such a good time!? Now let’s have some drinks.” Chris poured Yuri a cup of champagne. Yuri hesitated before taking the cup, took a sip. The sips came one after the other.

  
Chris got Yuri’s phone out just as Yuri was completely drunk. Yuri began to take off his shirt and then Chris started to throw money at him after he too had taken a couple of sips of the champagne. Chris posted a picture of him and Yuri drinking as well as a shirtless Yuri using his phone. The notification woke Victor up. Victor saw the post and called Yurio to check on Yuri immediately. “Go check on my Yuri right now!” Yurio shouted into his phone, “No way am I checking on that dumb piggy!” After a couple of minutes of begging, Yurio gave in, “Alright you stupid old man!!! Just know you owe me!!!” Yurio yelled back. “YoU dOn’T hAvE tO bE sO mEaN!!!” Victor said. Yurio could’ve sworn he heard him mumble, “I’m not old…” before hanging up. Phichit knocked on Victor’s door. “Vic, you alright? Sounds like your having a hard time in there.” Phichit said. “NoOoOOo!!!!!” Victor screamed. “What is it?” Phichit questioned. “YuRiiIIiiI,” Victor replied almost deprived of all happiness.

  
Back at France, Yurio was on his way to check on Yuri and Chris. Just as he forced the door open, Chris was just about to take off his boxers. Yuri was in his underwear and dumping champagne all over himself. Yurio called Victor and told him that Yuri was seriously drunk. “WHAT??!!?!” Victor screamed into his phone. “Yup he’s so drunk he’s showering in champagne,” Yurio said filled with disgust. “Show me,” Victor said, sounding a little lustful. Yurio sighed, “Are you sure? It’s pretty crazy.” “Yes right now,” Victor demanded. “Ok, but you asked for it.” Yurio video called Victor but didn’t know Phichit was also there. Yurio showed him just how drunk Yuri and Chris were.

  
Victor was furious. Chris was his friend, how could he get Yuri drunk and be alone with him while he was in only his underwear! It was hard to stay angry though. I mean, how could he stay mad looking at Yuri’s beautiful body? Victor felt a spark of jealousy once he remembered Chris was alone with Yuri. Furious, Victor sternly spoke into his phone, “Yurio. I want Chris out of there.” Yurio groaned, “No way am I touching one of these drunks!” Victor sounded even more upset, “Yurio. Get. Him. Out. Of. There. Right. Now.” “God just calm down I’m going ugh.” Yurio grabbed Chris’ hand. “Oh wow, how forward! I didn’t think you were into older guys Yurio!” Yurio pulled Chris out of Yuri’s room and back to his own. “Victor owes me big time for this…” he muttered under his breath. Yurio walked back to Yuri’s room.

  
“Come on you stupid pork cutlet bowl!” Yurio tried to get Yuri to put on some clothes. After many attempts of struggling on Yuri’s part, Yurio finally called Phichit and screamed, “GET ME VICTOR!! NOW!!!!” “Umm, I can’t right now…” “WHY?! NOT?!” “Because Vic is uhhhh, uhh,” Phichit said nervously. Victor was standing over Phichit and asking him “What’s my little piggy doing?” with a murderous tone that could only be turned off if he saw Yuri’s face. “He might go crazy if Chris is still there,” Phichit laughed nervously. “UGHHHHHH YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!!! I GOT RID OF THAT DRUNK SO COME OUT!!! VICTOR!!!!!” Yurio screamed. Yuri suddenly began to look very tired and leaned on Yurio. Yurio was blushing involuntarily and extremely startled. At that moment, Victor grabbed the phone and clicked the camera button so he could see what was going on. When Victor saw what was happening, he immediately gave his death stare to Yurio. Yurio pushed Yuri off almost as fast as his triple axel. “Get off of me you stupid pig!” Yurio looked at his phone and was met by Victor’s eyes staring intently at him. “Victor it’s not what it looks like!” “I see exactly what you're doing,” Victor said looking angrier than Yakov. Phichit was still there watching this whole event unravel. While Yurio wasn’t looking, Yuri grabbed the phone. “ViCtOr????” “YURI!!!! YOU’RE OKAY!!!!” “Of cOuRsE I Am!! WhY dOn’T yOu CoMe oVeR. We CaN hAvE sO mUcH fUn!” Victor inhaled. Although Yuri was acting extremely lewd and adorable, he knew it wasn’t good. “Hey, Yurio.” “Yeah?” Yurio responded tired out from all the events of the night. “Can you get everyone out of there? Yuri needs to sleep and so do I.” Victor’s voice sounded tired and concerned, so Yurio did as he asked. After everyone was out of Yuri’s room, Yurio gave Yuri some water. “You idiot. I came here for a competition and I’m not accepting a Yuri Katsuki with a hangover tomorrow at practice.” Yuri smiled, “Where’s Victor?” “He’s in China right now.” “He’s always so sweet and I hope he wi-” Yuri fell asleep before he could finish his sentence. Little did he know, Victor was still in the call. Hearing those words, Victor knew he had to win. For Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism below! Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed! For more of my writing, check out my Tumblr (@QueenWinterofLuna). Thanks for reading!


End file.
